mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up :Rarity: humming Oh. Hello, me. smooches Perfect! Now my indistinct matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire. throat Okay. Who's next? :music :Rarity: Aha! Applejack, darling! Come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy. :Applejack: N-no no! I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you. :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the "Fall In''formal"! :'Applejack': groans :'Pinkie Pie': Yeah! indistinct up! :'Fluttershy': Um, some light blush could be nice. :'Rainbow Dash': Come on! Go for it! :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Eh, why not? :'Applejack': groans Oh, all right. But nothin' too fancy, ya hear? :'Rarity': Oh, I would never! hums :music :pours :pours :'Rarity': sighs :resumes :'Rarity': My goodness! I have simply outdone myself! :music :sting :'Rarity': Soooo? :blink :'Applejack': Eh, looks... great. Heh. Uh, maybe just a tad less blush. :'Rarity': Mmm. :wipes :'Applejack': And, uh, lipstick. :wipes :'Applejack': What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while yer at it. :'Rarity': Mmm. :wipes :'Applejack': A little more. :wipes :'Applejack': Wow! Huh huh! You were right, Rarity! You really ''are great at this! Heh. Thanks. :Rarity: It was nothing. A Photo Booth Story :music :pours :Male Students: laughing :snapping :Photo Finish: Tach! Zere is no style! Just go! :wah wah wah :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! :Photo Finish: Okay, effrybuddy! Say, "za cheese!" :The Equestria Girls: Za cheese! giggle :Photo Finish: No, no, nein! :The Equestria Girls: gasp :Photo Finish: Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not! :Rarity: I beg your pardon! :Photo Finish: Vee need more silliness! snaps Hold it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! :flash :Photo Finish: I like it! :flash :Photo Finish: Zat's it! Ja, kveen! :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: glugs, sighs Hydrate! :flash :flashing rapidly :Photo Finish: Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! grunts Flash! Flash! :The Equestria Girls except Rainbow Dash: laughing :Rainbow Dash: screams :flash, flash :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Photo Finish: pants Enuff! Dat! Vas! Effrytink! I cannot top zis vork! I go! :screech :The Equestria Girls: giggling :Rarity: Does this mean I can keep the wings? Raise This Roof :conversing :applause :music :Applejack: Hey! This is the song I requested! :bump :Applejack: Apple Bloom Care to cut a rug with yer big sis, sugarcube? laughs Yeehaw! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yeehaw! :Rarity and Fluttershy: and applaud :Rainbow Dash: Challenge accepted! Scootaloo C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we got! :music :gasp :western music resumes :music resumes :Rainbow Dash: Top that, apples! :Applejack: Oh, we'll top it all right. :western music resumes :western and hip hop music combined :Apple Bloom: to Scootaloo :music playing :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: giggle :Apple Bloom: Yeah! :Scootaloo: laughs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get that? :Pinkie Pie: Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: gasp Huh? :music :Rainbow Dash: I guess that was pretty awesome. :Applejack: Color me impressed! :Rainbow Dash: But, eh, any chance you guys wanna rematch? :Applejack: groans Steps of Pep :blows :applause :Pinkie Pie: Thanks for joining my cheering club, Fluttershy! What better way to spend a bee-you-tee-ful Saturday? I just know that when the teams at CHS hear our voices, they're gonna be so totally super-duper pumped and win everything! We just need some "rah rah" and some "oomf"! :Fluttershy: Oh. Um, I'm glad to help but, I'm not sure my voice will add much... oomf? :Pinkie Pie: Every cheer counts. Watch this! Woo-hoo! All right, Wondercolts! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: See? :Fluttershy: Oh. Wow. Um, throat gooooooooooo. :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn All right, fans of Canterlot, you "Fanterlots"! I wanna hear you cheer! When I say, "Wonder", you say, "Colts!" Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: Wonder! :Students: Colts! :Fluttershy: Colts. :Pinkie Pie: When I say, "Blue", you say, "Gold!" Blue! :Students: Gold! :Fluttershy: Gold. :Pinkie Pie: Blue! :Students: Goooooooooooooooooal! :Fluttershy: Goooooooooooooooooal. :buzzer :blows :cheering :Pinkie Pie: All right! Come on, Fluttershy! We can't stop now! We're on a goal roll! :Pinkie Pie: bullhorn Okay, you Wondertones! When we say, "Sing", you say, "Song!" Sing! :Fluttershy: Song? :Pinkie Pie: Sing! :Fluttershy: Sooooooonnnng? :Pinkie Pie: When I say, "Jazz", you say, "Hands!" Jazz! :Fluttershy: Hands. :Pinkie Pie: Jaaaaaazzzz! :Wondertones ::Haaaaaaaaaaaands! :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That sounded great, Wondertones! I think our cheering worked again! Fluttershy C'mon! Another team needs us! the Wondertones, through bullhorn Hey! You guys wanna join?! :McIntosh ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Rarity ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Toe-Tapper ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Song ::Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... :Pinkie Pie: To the gym! :Fluttershy: Are you, um, sure about this one? :Pinkie Pie: You betcha! Here. You need this more than me. :feedback :Pinkie Pie: When I say, "Play", you say, "Yay!" Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: Play! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Pinkie Pie: inhales Plaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!! :Fluttershy and Students: inhale :Student: Shhhhh! :ticking :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Students: quietly Yay! :ding! :Pinkie Pie: That's checkmate! Woohoo! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! :Fluttershy: sighs Mad Twience